goosnavfandomcom-20200214-history
The Void
The Void is a realm of acausal space classified as a separate reality which overlaps over our own. Not much is known about the Void and how it works despite humanity and related species knowing about it for many centuries, and life forms in general for eons, possibly since before the beginning of time. It is home to a countless amount of native species, some of which are passive and others of which are borne from nightmares. Its famous characteristic is its almost complete absence of light/photon energy, resulting in it being in a perpetual state of near pitch-black darkness, although some of its inhabitants do emit light. How it Operates The Void is an exotic area of 'space', where rules of time and higher dimensions do not apply. Physics and the way we percieve things as three-dimensional beings more often than not fails when inside the Void. Time flows far more freely in the Void than through normal space-time, so non-gravitational time dilation and warping has to be taken into account when visiting. Higher-dimensional effects of the Void aren't necessarily felt by us, but can be percieved in the form of dimensional bleeding and gateway forming. Many theories have been formulated around the Void's functionality and operation, and all of them seem to be circumstantial at best. Due to its abstract and ever-changing, sometimes incomprehensible nature, the Void is a problem intelligent life isn't going to solve anytime soon. Parameters and Limitations The Void is theorised to be infinite or at least ever-expanding not unlike our own universe (it has to be said, however, that the Void doesn't operate within 3D space; therefore, the Void could be ever-expanding within the 5th, 6th, or all the way up to infinite dimensions without any 3-dimensional beings noticing). By the year 2700, approximately one billion (1,000,000,000) light-years of the Void had been properly and officially documented by various scientists and researchers in the Sol system. The Void has been divided up into roughly one hundred (100) sectors, or V-Sectors, each measuring ten million (10,000,000) lightyears across. Those one hundred sectors are yet again divided into one hundred quadrants, those of which measure ten thousand lightyears across. While quadrants are rarely used in proper terminology, they assist in narrowing down certain areas within the Void. The smaller and more specific Void sectors get, the easier it is to associate that certain area with a name or landmark (eg. Sector 39 is nicknamed 'Narrowbridge' and Sector 57 is nicknamed 'Waterlogged River'). The Limbo Theorem "In the void all matter is anti-matter, which prevents all contact from our state of reality because when normal matter and antimatter touch an explosion 5x the size of the “little boy” atom bomb will happen, while it may not be that big, that is 1 atom, imagine an entire realm. "To enter the void you must first enter the limbo which is a state in which matter consistency disappears and everything just exists, the limbo is extremely unstable though so you must be there for a short amount of time, which is why traveling to and from the void your body enters the limbo and In that state of limbo your body transfers from matter, to antimatter and then you can enter the void, but if you stay in the void for too long you body will forever become antimatter so in order to return to your realm you must learn how to surround yourself with atoms from the limbo you could do this if you get a powerful enough being, or the right technology, it will not affect those around you. In fact only you can see or feel it because everyone’s limbo is different, there is not 1 definitive limbo." -Unknown Scientist, 2313 (source: staticzzz) The Unvoid Theorem "Unlike the Void which is inperceivable, the Unvoid can be perceived and can be granted access through many different methods each with varying results, the most common form of perceiving the Unvoid is through visions and dreams, most describe the visions as nightmarish and nauseating as it is incomprehensible for most feeble minds. '' ''"A common way many travelers end up in the Unvoid is by attempting to travel to the Ether or different Void sectors through Quantum Xorbing , as calculations must be precise in order to find such places, many have failed and will end up with nothing but their conscience in the Unvoid. It is suggested that one may enter the Unvoid through Limbo but this is still to be proven. The only physical being known in the Unvoid goes by the name “The Narrator”. He is said to have omnipotent abilities and is watcher of the many sectors, but these are only fait murmurs as nobody has ever returned from entering the Unvoid." - Nigglet NOTE: The Unvoid Theorem is widely accepted to be highly unlikely, as its foundations are built on the prospect that the Void is inpercievable, a prospect in which has countless evidence to the contrary. History and Events Since time does not move linearly, or at least doesn't move as we percieve it in the Void, documenting the history of the Void from point A to point B won't yield the most accurate results adhering to the laws of cause and effect. Instead, a compilation of 'events' is given and cited when needed, as putting things in chronological order is ultimately pointless in this regard. However, a universal date corresponding to the date of the galactic year can be associated with an event to tie it into our own linear timeline, but keep in mind just placing our timeline on top of a Voidal timeline does NOT align properly. Void Events (2285 - 2291) The void has had some tragic events happen in the past few years, such as the collapse of sector 6, and last years harvest, I will describe some of these events in precise detail. For the collapse of sector 6 a genius scientist named redacted was working on one of his latest inventions, the quantum energy converter, it could convert any type of energy, including potential energy into energy used to power things like computers, toasters ext. Dr redacted starting his first test in converting potential energy into a source of power, the first tests went as planned, but he wanted more, so he turned the settings to 100 the creation absorbed all potential energy into one singular atom, this atom happened to be a hydrogen atom, and with that much energy in 1 small space, something similar to the Big Bang happened and everything imploded, we only know about this because of the evidence we have for the Big Bang is very similar to the evidence we have for this event. The harvest of last year was the largest harvest any void dweller had, all the harvesters (void creatures) were out and about and the people of the void went hunting to them to slim their numbers down as they do each year preventing them from over throwing some of the sectors, the story i am going to tell you is of sector 13, on this specific harvest, everything went wrong. The Gas Man was away on business with roadside gang (his group in our reality) on the day of harvest, so sector 13 was already missing a great chunk of its power, and with sector 13 being the “slums” of the void (a place where poor people live) weapon supplies and ammo were already low, but they needed food and the harvesters were getting dangerous, but this year the harvesters slaughtered 70% of the population, picked them off one by one, destroying each hunting group, when news got out to other sectors they sent in troops, most troops consisted of troops from sector 7 a completely militaristic sector, if it weren’t for those troops sector 13 would have been overrun by harvesters, a similar fate to sector 33. (Source: Staticzzz) The Tragedy of Sector X (2199) Sector 9 was a Utopia and for many years it was a force to be reckoned with as the people living there were the bravest and brightest minds, selected to serve in Sector 9. They were the first sector to sanction and test Quantum Xorbing by creating a rift between plains of reality. It was the furthest any man had gotten to achieving true interdimensional travel on this big a scale. Despite previous tests going well, the sector could only keep the rifts open for short periods of time, and after a failed test experiment when Doctor REDACTED attempted to create a rift strong enough to withstand a longer time frame. Because of the doctors optimism, the rift became so unstable that it brought another sector through, that being Sector 111, which in turn destroyed both sectors creating a new Sector only known as Sector X. Many have tried to explore the sector as their is said to be remnants of valuable experiments and tests, but due to the instability of rifts and unstable chemicals in the areas parameters it is strictly of limits. (Source: Nigglet) The Floating Tanker (2310) I visited the the floating tanker (V-Sector 36) a while ago and took a look, it seemed ominous as usual, but then a friend of mine said he’d went down there a couple of weeks ago and there was nothing to be seen... and not nothing as in no tanker, nothing as in a physical abyss, like a shadow, hovering eerily as if the ship had simply vanished and had been replaced by nothing... a void within a void. He described an ear piercing silence like the sort of sound you hear when a grenade goes of behind your head or when you sit alone in a quiet room so long you hear an uncomfortably high pitched fizzing sound. I hypothesize the possibility of a void raid although I’ve never heard of a technology able to achieve such a feat as to completely erase such a prominent structure from the void. These are strange days indeed. (Source: idoyesterday) Memoirs of a Void Traveller (2249-2250) Log One: Similar to The Ether, The Void exist on a plane branched far off of what humans can perceive with their own eyes, let alone any other senses. However, it is possible to gain passage into this dimension and retain all senses through either a.) A Void Portal or B.) a device I designed recently that I call A Quantum Leap Distorter MK 4 (or QLD). The device works by accelerating the user’s atoms to the speed of light light and yeeting them across interdimensional planes, thus allowing them to access The Void and remain intact, able to comprehend their surroundings and use their human senses within the dimension. Log Two: In order to obtain enough energy for the travel device, a temporal rift in our dimension must be stabilized enough in order to generate enough energy to accelerate a being at such high velocities. According to this dimension’s Laws of Physics, potential energy converts to kinetic energy, and both create an equilibrium know as total mechanical energy, the total of all energy in an instance of space and time. However, the laws become hazy upon interdimensional travel. For instance, a suitable amount of kinetic and potential energy is indeed possible by absorbing various amounts of energy from multiple planets of existence. This sapping of energy is possible through the act of Quantum Xorbing. (Sigh) I'm scared. These men, or beings, continue to pursue me, as if they try to attack me. Things have been getting gritty, and I worry that I may be in danger from a higher power. Here's to hoping we see tomorrow. Log Three: This is for the records, and marks the beginning of test subject 00-1’s entry upon the void, myself. The possibility of the quantum leap device causing a complete voidal transfer of the facility and or the county is extremely high, so we’d best hope that this works, failure or not. According to ancient accounts found near Zanksaberg (after the Great New Zealand War), The Void is mapped in sectors, with the entirety of sectors 26, 5, and the area of A-16, being completely uncharted. The outline alone is very poorly designed, with the listed areas being the largest, leaving more than three quarters of The Void unknown. This leaves one question as to the failure to not map these areas: why are they untouched? Had the designers forgotten about these areas? Or were they simply protecting The Void? Or humanity as a whole? As such, it is time for the experiment to begin. Initiate Quantum Leap Distorter sequence (silence) Wait…(static)... urn it off? Computer what do you m- Transmission Log Four: Our archives suggested that the existence of The Void is related to the physical layout of our own reality, layered just above our own physical realm, but in a different plane of existence, another dimension. Based on the map found in Zanksaberg after the Great New Zealand War, I may be located around Sector 8? No, 9? The model suggest suggest there was a grand metropolis in the sector, however, there are only ruins in the area, nothing of such a scale as a city. The QLD is drained, and the rift device seems to be cracked. All biometric signs seem to be stable, and there are no apparent signs of danger, but I must remain vigilant. All systems in check. Logs are stable. Timer is…. Working? Strange, my time measure seems to suggest I have stopped time, but other system timers are still running. A similar event was recorded when an anomaly was observed over Washington D.C., a capital as old as time itself at this point. I will log my findings as I progress, for I must establish a base of command. NOTE: All of the Memoirs of a Void Traveller logs were found in possession of the remains of Dr. Abner Rios during an archaeological dig through Sector X (previously Sector 9) (Source: abner.it) Known Inhabitants It has been estimated that not even 1% of the species inhabiting the Void have been documented. Not all of them are native to the Void. * Astral Warriors from Zormak-9 * Clock Spider * Aquatic Glungus * Bingoids * Bingus Blasters * Blormphs * Boongi * Grungus Bimsley * He. * Human colonists * Hyper-Megalodons * Paki from Pakistan * Reformed Xlorbons * Righteous Slorbis * Spenily Sleenis * Spurdo-Spardes * Spungley Crungus * The White Obunga * Void Walkers * Wacky Joe * Xornons * Xorbotrons * Lucius Valenco * Valenco's Seekers * Cult of Hadron